Unlikely
by phayte1978
Summary: A future verse where Bakugou and Shouto are sort of partners and sort of come together- to solve the case... and each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ice flew from his hands as he bound the villain, restraining him. What the fuck was this guy even thinking, trying to rob a bank right in the middle of the city!

"Keep that shit up and you're gonna give the guy freezer burn!" Bakugou growled, coming over and pressing his foot into the villains face.

"He deserves it for ruining my lunch," Shouto said.

"Yeah he totally fucked mine too," Bakugou said, glaring down at the villain Shouto had half bound in ice. "Fuck it, let the side kicks get him."

With that, Bakugou lifted his face mask, pushing his sweaty hair back and looking down the street. Shouto stopped icing the guy and watched as the wind blew around Bakugou. There was something different with him. Maybe it was the mask pushed up his forehead, his hair sticking up slightly from it. His eyes were still hard as they glared.

"I'm sure they already cleared off our table…" Shouto said, thinking back to the salmon roll he had abandoned when all hell broke loose.

"Hey dumb ass," Bakugou said, "You're fucking bleeding."

"Huh?"

"Your arm," Bakugou said, pointing.

Shouto looked over and once he did, the pain hit him. Sure enough the top of his bicep had been sliced open deep into the muscle. "Oh…"

"C'mon you half bastard," Bakugou said, grabbing his good arm and stomping down the sidewalk, half pulling him. "Hospital's a couple blocks down the road."

Blood dripped from his fingertips and he felt his head starting to get dizzy. Stopping for a moment, he had to steady himself.

"Dammit," Bakugou said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Don't fucking pass out… or I'm carrying you bridal style out of spite."

For some reason, that made Shouto chuckle. Crazy, as the adrenaline wore off, his arm ached more and more. The fight hadn't seemed all that bad- six thugs and they had quickly taken them out. He couldn't even remember how he got sliced. Another chuckle and he groaned, grabbing his side.

"How the fuck are you all beat up?!" Bakugou yelled, "Thought your ass was a better hero than that."

Well at least Bakugou thought he was a hero.

* * *

They were in and out of the hospital quickly. Being top heroes, whenever blood was present- all the doctors and nurses came rushing at them to help. Shouto hated all the attention, but he also noticed the way Bakugou stayed off to the side, glaring as they stitched his arm.

"Dumb ass, you should lose a rank for that dumb shit," Bakugou said as they walked out of the hospital.

He still felt lightheaded, and the sun seemed too bright. Standing on the sidewalk, both their stomachs started to growl. "Wanna maybe grab something to eat? I know neither of us got to finish our lunches."

"Whatever," Bakugou said, then was walking one step ahead of him til they got to a soba place. Standing still, Shouto felt his mouth start to water.

"Fucking freak," Bakugou said, opening the door and holding it for him. "Get your ass in here before you start drooling."

He was led by the idea of eating soba and found himself ordering quickly, then just tapping his fingers on the table as they waited. Both of their stomachs growled again and Bakugou glared as he got his phone out to scroll.

"We didn't even make the top headlines," Bakugou grumbled.

"Wasn't a big thing really," Shouto said.

"But still…"

"Thanks, by the way," he said.

"Fuck off," Bakugou growled.

"You can say all you want, but I could see you were concerned," he said.

"Whatever, your ass was bleeding on the sidewalk!"

"My ass wasn't bleeding, it was my arm."

"Fuck! I forgot how stupid you were!" Bakugou whined, setting his phone down and banging his head on the table. "Seriously! Why did they team us up?"

"Father thought it would be good."

"I fucking know this! Ohmygod! Stop talking!" Bakugou groaned.

Their food showed up and they ate quietly. Once his immediate hunger was sated, Shouto looked over where Bakugou sat- his face had a dirt smudge and his mask was pushed up high into his hairline. Without him scowling or growling, he wasn't bad looking. There was no bite to him like this. Shouto took in the way his skin had been sunkissed, and his hair was slightly lighter than had been out doing field work throughout spring and now into Summer, tracking down drug lords and finding only common criminals. It was getting quite annoying.

His father had given him, Bakugou and Midoriya offers for his agency at their graduation. It was a generous offer, including room and board.. Midoriya opted for Nighteye's agency, while he and Bakugou took his father's offer.

Some days he regretted this decision, but at the same time- he could see his own growth.

"Ah fuck!" Bakugou grumbled, grabbing his phone and answering it. "Yeah… he is right here… uh huh… probably has his phone on silent… yeah we're grabbing lunch… Are you fucking kidding me?"

Bakugou must have been talking with his father- he could tell by the overly casual tone Bakugou had started using. At first, Endeavor fought to break Bakugou- only to find Bakugou couldn't be broken. The casual way he spoke, and the no fucks given attitude he gave Endeavor amused him.

"Fine! But I'm finishing one fucking meal today!" Bakugou growled then hung up the phone. "Asshole! Turn your damn ringer on!"

Shouto went to get his phone only to find it was smashed in his pocket. "Oh…"

"Fucking dumb ass!" Bakugou said rolling his eyes. "We'll stop by support at the agency and you'll have to get another. That's your second one this month!"

"What did father want?"

"Something about insurance forms from the hospital you didn't sign and some shit about a stakeout late tonight."

"Not another one..."

He hated those. They would go spend the afternoon sifting through paperwork, try to squeeze in a nap, only to then caffeinate themselves to stay up all night watching for absolutely nothing.

"He says there is a strong lead on this guy we have been trying to get information off of," Bakugou said.

"I'm starting to think that asshole doesn't even exist," Shouto said, as they paid their tab and worked their way outside.

"He has to be somewhere," Bakugou growled.

Shouto was sick of this case. They did stakeouts a couple times a week, fucking up their sleep schedules and not getting any information. The agency was at the point of desperation for this. The main thug was a part of this- but there had only been one blurry picture and just a name to go off of.

Bakugou yawned and stretched. "Once I fill this paperwork out, I'm sleeping til it's time to go."

The agency was huge- of course anything his father did was huge. He had originally wanted his own place, away from his father- but the reasoning side of him opted for board in the agency. He didn't see his father nearly as much, as his father favored communicating through Bakugou.

"Go get yourself another damn phone," Bakugou said, pushing him towards support and heading to the elevators.

Pulling his busted phone out, he walked into the support room. The woman immediately shook her head and got out another phone for him. "You really need to be more careful! I put unbreakable cases and everything on your phones!"

He knew this, it wasn't as if he was out trying to destroy these things. "I'm sorry."

It took her a few minutes, and once she had transferred over his information and got him activated, messages and voicemails came flooding in. Mostly they were from his father- also another reason he didn't care if his phone broke or not.

"Try to keep this one for longer than a week," the woman laughed.

It was midday so there were heroes and sidekicks walking all around the lobby of the agency and moving in and out of offices. Making his way to the elevators, he hit the button for the private quarters of the agency.

Only a few of them took advantage of this. Sometimes if there was a big case taking a lot of heroes time, they would take a room for a few weeks. Shouto figured it was just easier this way. At least his father was on the other side of the building.

His room didn't have much in it, and he was ok with that. His few items were easy to move, and kept things uncomplicated. Plugging in his new phone, he grabbed his robe and shower caddy and headed for the shared bathroom. The smell from the hospital clung to him.

The water stung as it hit his arm, and he had not realized how badly it was cut. The skin was turning yellow and purple around it and he had to shake his head. How did he not feel that? He had been beaten up many times out on the field- and had bruises all over his body he couldn't place. The life of a hero.

"Oi! Halfie! Hurry the fuck up! I need your fucking shit for the rest of this report!" Bakugou yelled into the bathroom.

If it wasn't his father bitching at him this time- it was Bakugou.

Drying off and slipping his robe on, he dropped his shower caddy off in his room and walked a few doors down to Bakugou's.

Bakugou's room was chaos. Clothes thrown in one corner, half his closet on the floor, empty takeout containers overflowing the trash can, and he wasn't sure if Bakugou even knew how to make his bed.

"What did you need?" he asked.

"Your fucking take on all that shit," Bakugou said, getting up from his desk and flopping back on his bed. He had already changed from his hero suit into his jogging pants and just sighed. "I could fucking sleep for days."

Shouto sat at the desk, looking at the scratchy handwriting from Bakugou and added in his statements and filled out the parts Bakugou had not already done. It seemed to be how it was lately, and it oddly worked.

By the time he was done, he could already hear the loud booming snores coming from Bakugou. "You really need to go get that checked out," Shouto said, walking over where Bakugou was passed out. Reaching out, he grabbed Bakugou's nose and jumped back when a blast came his way.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Bakugou bitched.

"The paperwork isn't done and you need to turn it in," Shouto said.

"Fuck it," Bakugou mumbled then turned on his side. "Do it later."

"You know that will only piss father off even more," Shouto said, leaning over the bed and trying to roll Bakugou back over.

His arm was grabbed and he was flipped over the bed onto the floor. "Oof!"

"I said fuck off!" Bakugou mumbled then looked over at him. "And put some damn clothes on!"

Shouto adjusted his robe and grabbed an empty water bottle that was laying on the floor and threw at Bakugou. "No, go turn the paperwork in!"

Bakugou snorted but was still not moving.

"Fine, guess I'll just hang out here til you do it," Shouto said.

"Fuck!" Bakugou yelled and sat up on the bed. "I really fucking hate you and your father!" Storming over to the paperwork, he grabbed it and stomped out of the room. Shouto laughed and got up off the floor. Looking around the hurricane that Bakugou called his room, he sat on the bed. He felt the exhaustion from the hours they put in start to take over, and he yawned. Laying back, he stared at the blank ceiling above him and thought about the case they had been working on.

It wasn't a new drug that had hit the streets- it was just the abundance of them. Everywhere they turned these low level thugs were beefing up and jumping them. It had become a problem. An even bigger problem was that they couldn't find the man behind it all.

They had an idea of the location- but that was it. So night after night, they sat up on rooftops, or inside midnight diners and waited it out.

Yawning again, he heard the angry footsteps of Bakugou coming back to the room.

"Get off my fucking bed you freak!" Bakugou yelled, then slapped his leg.

"Paperwork ok?"

"Fuck if I know," Bakugou growled, "Now I need to get some damn sleep. Leave."

"Is your alarm set?" Shouto asked.

"Are you my damn mother?" Bakugou whined, grabbing his phone and turning his alarm on. "Fucking happy now?"

"Well… I'm not unhappy," Shouto replied.

Bakugou growled and threw a pillow over at him. "Get out! And turn off the light!"

Shouto went to leave, but left the light on. He could see Bakugou glaring at him and he smiled. "Good night," Shouto said.

"Turn off the fucking light!" Bakugou yelled.

Shouto smiled again and shut the door. He could hear something thump against the door as he walked back to his room. Laughing to himself, he realized he really needed to get some rest himself before they headed back out.


	2. Chapter 2

There were three agencies working together on the same case. Shouto hadn't been awake long, and the sun had already set. They had to head out soon, and tonight they were doing a rooftop surveillance.

"C'mon, you piece of shit," Bakugou growled at his door.

Shouto was only half ready, still getting his uniform on. Bakugou came in and sat at his desk, setting his head down and yawning. Neither of them were nearly awake enough for this.

Grabbing his boots, Shouto got the bag he had prepped for their evening. Neither of them said a word as they dragged their feet down the hallway to the elevator. Hitting the second floor, Bakugou growled at him.

"The fuck?! We need the ground level floor, dumbass!"

"We also need coffee and something to help us get through the night," Shouto pointed out as the elevator opened on the second floor where there was a small coffee shop and a cafe. "Go grab some meat buns and I'll get the coffee."

"Extra sugar in mine," Bakugou barked out.

"How could I forget," Shouto mumbled. He had no idea if it was the caffeine or sugar that kept Bakugou awake.

It wasn't that they were partners; it was just that they continued to get paired together for this investigation. His father said they worked well together- but all Shouto saw was that he could tolerate and ignore Bakugou better than the others.

Two cups of coffee in hand and Bakugou was pushing a bag of meat buns into his pouch and taking his coffee. Taking the steps down to the main floor, they headed out and off to their site for the night.

"This is such bullshit!" Bakugou growled as they set up their station on the rooftop. They had a small telescope, binoculars and a laptop. Grabbing the laptop, Shouto sipped his coffee and leaned against the building as he started to type their report. Every hour he had to type some nonsense shit about what they were doing and send it in for updates.

Bakugou looked around, trying to find anything suspicious.

It was going to be another long, boring night. Sighing, Shouto sipped more of his coffee, feeling the cup almost empty. At least there was a vending machine on the corner if they needed it.

"This fucking blows," Bakugou said, sitting next to Shouto and reading the report. "You could pretty much just copy and paste this shit each hour… yanno?"

"I could… but you know father would catch on," Shouto said. "Now go back to looking out."

"Bossy fucker," Bakugou groaned and kneeled back up to his knees to watch the street corner.

Shouto finished his starting report and stood up. "I'm gonna set up some motion sensors down on the ground level and stop by that vending machine."

"Get me a can of coffee," Bakugou said, yawning as he watched the corner.

Shouto needed to do something, as they were both too damn tired to make it all night. It took a few moments to get the motion sensors set and then he was pushing buttons on the vending machine.

This was going to be a long night.

So long in fact, they were only two hours in and they were both fast asleep on the rooftop, with Shouto somehow ending up with his head on Bakugou's thigh. Their laptop was quietly alarming them there was movement down below.

"Fuck! Wake up!" Bakugou said, slapping the back of his head. "You better not have fucking drooled on me, freak."

Shouto and him both rubbed their eyes and gazed over the edge of the building. It looked like a guy and girl coming back from a date. They had stopped at the corner and were making out.

"All right! Some real action!" Bakugou laughed and got the binoculars out.

Shouto rolled his eyes, yet oddly he wasn't looking away either. He could blame it on lack of sleep, or just pure boredom. The guy was pressed against the building across the street, his hands grabbing the girls ass while she giggled at him. It made his cock stir a bit, and a feeling fluttered inside of him. He wasn't into watching porn- but they were bored as hell.

"We are perverts for watching this," Shouto mumbled.

"Oh whatever," Bakugou said. "Most action I've got since joining this agency."

"Figured most action you would have gotten would have been with your hand," Shouto chuckled.

"Did you just fucking make a joke at me?" Bakugou asked, glaring at him.

"Maybe," Shouto said.

Bakugou looked confused. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Happens now and again," Shouto said.

Bakugou grunted and they went back to watching the couple make out down on the street.

"Damn, those two need to get a room," Bakugou grunted, adjusting himself in his pants and lowering back to the ground to sit. "I need some damn time off so I can get laid."

"Don't expect that to happen til we close this case," Shouto said, sliding down and sitting next to Bakugou, both of them with half hard cocks. They could hear still hear the giggling from the street below.

"Seriously! I'm about to yell down at them!" Bakugou growled.

"And blow our hiding spot?" Shouto asked. "Then it will take even longer for you to get laid."

"Fucking hate you," Bakugou said.

"Likewise."

"I'm about to go down there and ask if I can fucking join!" Bakugou growled, adjusting himself in his pants once more.

"Like you would even touch her," Shouto chuckled.

"Desperate times!" Bakugou mumbled.

Shouto rolled his eyes and went to grab the laptop on the other side of Bakugou. He felt a hand on his wrist and he turned to see how close he was to Bakugou. Warm breath ghosted over his face and he just froze for a moment.

Both of them were overworked, under slept, and stupid horny. Shouto usually thought out his actions carefully, but when he leaned in and pressed his lips to Bakugou's- he wasn't thinking at all. He was also glad he was not blasted across the rooftop when he did this. Surprisingly Bakugou had reached behind his head, grabbing his hair and holding him there.

There were a lot of teeth... Bakugou biting his bottom lip, his tongue moving into Bakugou's mouth and feeling his teeth, then it went back to his lip being bitten again.

The rooftop was hard against his back as Bakugou pressed him back against it. Teeth moved down his neck- biting and sucking at his skin. Shouto gasped and ran his hands down the hard muscles of Bakugou's back. Small growls where Bakugou mumbled curses the entire time, making Shouto smile. Wild blond hair tickled his nose as the front of his costume was being unzipped.

"Fucking half bastard, no good piece of shit," Bakugou growled, sucking at his collarbone hard enough to make it bright in color. Shouto gasped and pushed his hips against Bakugou. Both of them moaned, then he was grabbing Bakugou's face and pressing his mouth back against his.

They continued to grind their hips together, grunting and moaning with each new pressure and friction their cocks got. Grabbing the back of Bakugou's hair, he pulled it hard, making Bakugou's head fall back and his throat exposed. Leaning up a bit, he sucked at his skin- paying him back for the mark on his collarbone.

"Asshole!" Bakugou groaned before pushing him off his neck. There was a bright red mark that made Shouto smile.

"Payback," Shouto mumbled.

A sweaty hand on his face squeezed his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Bakugou pressed his cock against Shouto's then pursed his lips. A long line of saliva left his lips and fell into Shouto's mouth.

Shouto's eyes closed and his hips pressed harder into Bakugou's. He really did not feel like cumming in his pants and then sitting on the rooftop all night while it dried. Bakugou's lips were back on his, and his hand was undoing Bakugou's pants, pulling his cock out.

Bakugou worked his zipper down his own uniform ( we are going to pretend he wears a long jumpsuit style uniform ) and freed his cock. Shouto moaned and stroked Bakugou- hard. The more they stroked each other, the harder it was to breath. Pulling off Bakugou's mouth, they pressed their foreheads together, the wet sounds echoing around the rooftop.

"So fucking close! Ha! Make your hand warmer!" Bakugou groaned.

Shouto warmed his hand and stroked harder. Bakugou had this way of twisting his wrist that was driving him wild. Another few strokes and he felt himself getting closer. "Hah! Fuck!" Shouto cried, warming his hand a bit more. Their mouths met again as he felt his balls tighten up. A few more strokes and he was cumming on his stomach and Bakugou's hand.

In the high from his orgasm, he squeezed harder on Bakugou's cock, warming it some more. A growl and Bakugou was biting his shoulder, making a mess of his hand.

Rolling off of him, Bakugou panted and tried to catch his breath. Shouto looked up at the dark sky and felt his heart racing in his chest.

What the hell had they just done?

Sitting up, he tucked his cock back into his uniform and zipped it back up. Running his fingers through his hair, he peered over the side of the building, seeing the couple from before gone, and the corner silent once more.

Bakugou was still laid out, his cock soft and his pants undone. An arm draped over his face while his chest rose up and down.

Grabbing the laptop, he went to write the next hour's report and waited for Bakugou to come back to his senses.

Fixing his clothes, Bakugou sat up to his knees glaring at him- Shouto chose to ignore that.

"You're lucky I don't blast your ass down to the street," Bakugou mumbled.

"Takes two to do what we just did," Shouto said, then bit his bottom lip as he saw Bakugou's hand sparking.

"Never speak of this!" Bakugou said, "I'm going to get some coffee."

Before he could even say anything, Bakugou had blasted off the roof. Shouto figured he needed to blow off some steam- and it wasn't as if anything was going on down below.

When Bakugou got back, his attitude was back to its usual sour mode. Tossing over a can of coffee, he sat back against the wall. Now they'd both have to struggle to stay awake.


	3. Chapter 3

They ended up being on the same stakeout for three more nights- this was on top of their early morning patrols that lasted til lunch. Shouto felt as if he had led attached to his suit he was so damn tired.

His father had said that there were many times a hero got very little sleep, and it was something they needed to get used to.

But did that mean months on end with no sleep?

He was thankful for the agency's quarters when he would come in and face plant into his bed. Many times he did not even bother changing as he would need to be up in a few hours and back to work.

They were no closer to cracking this case than they had been on the first day. It was frustrating as no new information was coming in.

Laid out on the bed, Shouto was deep asleep when a weight fell on top of him. Opening his eyes, he felt his zipper being pulled down and a mouth on his neck.

His first instinct was to ice over the person, but as his mind cleared, he became more aware of the sweet burnt scent and blond hair- Bakugou.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Can't sleep," Bakugou said, unzipping his uniform all the way down, then pressing his hard cock against his body.

They had not talked about that night on the rooftop. Shouto was not sure of the protocol for this type of thing. His body was reacting before his mind was fully awake. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, Bakugou's weight and bulk so perfect on top of him. Shouto sighed as their tongues met and Bakugou was removing his uniform from the top part of his body.

Shouto grabbed at the back of Bakugou's tank, separating their mouths long enough to pull it off of him. Bakugou's body had filled out so much, and he couldn't keep his hands off of him. No matter how hard Shouto had tried, he stayed on the leaner side. His muscles were hard and prominent on his body- but he could never bulk up the way Bakugou did.

Grazing his fingertip over Bakugou's shoulders before pressing his cock hard against his, they both moaned. Hands were pushing his uniform down his body and Shouto lifted his hips up. All he could see was messy blond hair where Bakugou was kissing down his body, then sliding his boxers off.

Bakugou sucked a bright spot on his hip bone while his hand stroked at his cock. Shouto arched his back a bit, his mind blurry and his reasoning gone.

Bakugou's mouth was so warm over his cock and he felt his back bowing. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he bit down and closed his eyes. Bakugou was doing something sinful with his tongue, and it was driving him completely mad.

Reaching over, Shouto grabbed the bottle of lube he kept near his bed and gave it to Bakugou. A wet slurp off his cock and Bakugou smirked at him. "I knew your ass was a fucking cock slut," Bakugou laughed.

"Don't ruin it by talking," Shouto breathed.

Bakugou stared at him hard, then moved back up his body- taking his cheeks back in his hand and squeezing- forcing his mouth open. Once more, Bakugou spit in his mouth and glared down at him.

"You're my fucking cock slut! Now fucking say thank you!" Bakugou growled.

Shouto moaned, feeling his eyelids wanting to flutter closed. Why did he like those words Bakugou was saying?

Bakugou shook his hand on his face, and Shouto tried to talk, but couldn't. When Bakugou let go, he panted for air then whispered, "Thank you."

He had no idea what is was, but his cock had never been harder in his life. Bakugou put the lube in his hand and stood at the edge of his bed undoing his pants.

"Let me watch you finger yourself," Bakugou said, taking a seat at his desk, at the foot of his bed, his pants undone but still concealing him. Shouto gulped, and bit his bottom lip.

Popping the top to the lube, his hand shook as he placed a few drops on his fingertips then slowly spread his legs. His cock was leaking onto his stomach and the more those intense red eyes glared at him- the more his cock throbbed.

Gulping, he slowly ran his hand over his cock and then under his balls. Bakugou reached over and put his fingertips on his knees and spread his legs some more. Shouto took a deep breath then traced his finger over his rim.

Slowly pressing his finger in, he let his head fall back. His body was flushed and burning, and his cock was aching with desire.

"You can do better than that, use two fingers," Bakugou said, rubbing over the top of his pants. "Let me see how hungry your ass is."

Shouto gasped, and slid two fingers in and out of his hole. Bakugou stared hard at him before he stood up and slid his pants down. Thumbs hooked in the waistband of his briefs then he took those off. Standing before Shouto, his cock hard and red- Bakugou glared at him.

"I don't think you deserve this," Bakugou said, stroking his cock slowly. "I should just jerk off and cum all over you."

"Hah!" Shouto called out, his back arching while his fingers thrust deep inside of himself.

"You're nothing but a fucking dumb ass anyway," Bakugou growled.

Fuck! Why was this turning him on? Shouto felt his cheeks turning bright red, but his damn cock was leaking harder onto his stomach.

"You'll never be a worthy hero," Bakugou said, his knee pressing into the mattress as he glared down at Shouto. "All you'll ever be good for is a useless hole for us real heroes to fuck."

"Fuck yes!" Shouto moaned.

"Stop fucking yourself, you needy whore," Bakugou said, pulling his hand from his body. Shouto opened his eyes and licked his lips. Bakugou's hand moved between his legs and was still stroking his own cock before him.

"You'll never fuckin' be good enough," Bakugou said, teasing Shouto's rim with his cockhead.

"Hah!" Shouto moaned.

Bakugou growled, and pressed in. It was one hard, fast thrust. They both moaned and Shouto was pulling Bakugou hard against him. His legs wrapped around Bakugou's back and his arms over his shoulders. Hot breath on his neck, and Bakugou moaned softly.

"Fuck… your hole is so damn tight," Bakugou breathed.

Shouto was catching his breath. Bakugou was large and thick, stretching him more than he had ever been stretched before. He felt the inner walls of his ass throbbing around Bakugou's cock. Shouto held Bakugou as tight as he could, his body feeling overly full and ready to burst. He could feel the sweat covering Bakugou's body- that sweet burnt smell that was so distinctly him.

"...ok," he mumbled, relaxing his body and removing his arms from around Bakugou's shoulders. "Move…"

Bakugou's brows were knit tight and his hair plastered to his forehead. Shouto pushed the hair off his forehead, running his hand down his face. For someone so hard and brash- he sure was careful that he wasn't hurting him. It was never words with Bakugou, it was his actions.

"Fucking piece of shit," Bakugou groaned, slowly dragging his cock out of Shouto then pressing it right back in. They both moaned and Shouto's back arched a bit. Bakugou started a slow pace that would quickly build up- all his aggression and irritation coming out in his thrusts. Shouto felt his body being jarred and just kept his hold onto the bed.

Every few thrusts, Bakugou's cock would slam right into his prostate, making his cock spit onto his stomach. The harder Bakugou went, the more turned on he was.

"You would be the type to like it hard," Bakugou smirked down at him, then pulled out and grabbed Shouto's hip, turning him over. A hand on the back of his neck, and he felt Bakugou's thick cock slide easily back in.

Each moan muffled into the mattress while Bakugou grunted and moaned- slamming harder each time into him. His cock dragged on his bed sheets, leaking with each slam.

He felt his eyes wanting to roll back- Bakugou had a firm grip on the back of his neck, holding him down, his cock deep inside of him. He started to shake and he couldn't control it, his hands grabbing his bedding.

"Nice," Bakugou smirked- looking down to see half the bed iced over and the temperature fluctuation inside of Shouto was driving him insane.

It was when Shouto's shoulder started to smoke and his body shook even harder that Bakugou had to let go. His hand left a mark on the back of Shouto's neck, his shoulder in flames while Bakugou pulled out and jerked his cock over Shouto's ass- cumming all over it.

Shouto was mumbling and his flames started to die down a bit. It smelled like burnt linen in Shouto's room as he dragged himself over to open the window a bit. Shouto felt completely out of it. Rolling over, he could see the scorched bed sheets. Shit, he had not done that since UA. The other half of his bed was iced over and he sat up, shaking his head. "Fuck," Shouto said.

Bakugou laughed at him, grabbing his clothes and slipping them on. "Might wanna get another set of sheets."

"Probably need a new damn bed," Shouto said.

Shaking his head, Bakugou was looking for his shirt. "I have an extra futon if you need it."

Shouto looked over where Bakugou had found his shirt and was shaking it out. "Thanks… that's actually nice of you."

"The fuck does that mean?" Bakugou asked. "You think I'm not nice?!"

"No! Not at all!" Shouto said, then covered his face with his hand. "I mean… thank you, that is all."

"Whatever," Bakugou said, "I'm going back to sleep… we have stakeout again tonight. I'll put the futon outside my door."

Shouto watched as Bakugou left the room. If it wasn't for his bed being ruined and his cock spent- he would almost believe the whole thing had never happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later and neither of them had spoken of what happened. Bakugou still had a red mark on his neck that they both ignored. Between this case that was going nowhere, and the lack of sleep they had been getting, Shouto had no idea where they stood.

It was the third night they were out at a diner doing another stakeout, and Bakugou had gone to refill their coffees. When he got back, Shouto leaned over to kiss him- only to have Bakugou pull away and glare at him.

Stirring milk into his coffee, Shouto glanced over where Bakugou refused to meet his eyes.

"I don't do casual fucks," Shouto said.

"Like you have time for an actual relationship," Bakugou mumbled.

"Well maybe-"

"-fuck off!" Bakugou said, slamming his hands on the table and getting up. "Going to the bathroom."

Shouto sighed and just sat there. It had been two encounters with Bakugou now, and he didn't know what this all meant. He had heard of his friends in UA doing casual flings, hookups at parties, but that wasn't his style. He found himself staring at Bakugou the last few nights they worked, noticing things he never had before.

The little freckle under Bakugou's left eye, the way his upper lip curved to the right when he snarled, or how impatient and irritated he got when he hadn't used his quirk for a period of time. He also was very aware of the scar under Bakugou's right pectoral that his tank hid, and the bruise on his lower thigh. It made him wonder how he got it.

When Bakugou stomped back, he growled as he sat down. "At least we can order food and coffee all night here," Bakugou said- obviously avoiding talking about what Shouto wanted to talk about.

"Baku-"

"-Don't," Bakugou mumbled. "Just don't."

Shouto would let this drop- for now.

* * *

Back in his room, Shouto grabbed his shower caddy and made his way to the bathroom. They had been in that diner all night til the sun came up, and miraculously they didn't have early morning patrol, which meant he could finally get some decent hours of sleep.

Turning on the water, he stripped out of his uniform which smelled like fried food from the diner, and stepped into the water. Letting the water wash over him, Shouto kept thinking back to the other day. Running his hands down his body, his cock was already half hard. He could still feel the soreness in his bottom, and he moaned softly.

The curtain to his shower was pulled back and Shouto gasped before Bakguou was backing him into the corner and kissing him deeply. "Don't think too hard on this," Bakugou growled against his lips, taking his hand and stroking Shouto's cock.

What was this? Shouto opened his mouth, tilting his head so Bakugou could kiss him deeper, tangling his hands in Bakugou's hair as the water pulsed onto his back. Shouto moaned loudly.

He had no idea what all of this was, but Bakugou's rough hands running down his body was making his mind fuzzy. Gasping as he pulled back, he turned them so Bakugou was pressed against the cool tile, and he started to kiss down his neck.

"Don't fucking mark me!" Bakugou growled.

"Rather pleased with my last mark," Shouto mumbled, kissing over the slightly faded spot he had made.

His hand moved down Bakugou's body, squeezing at his hips before looking down- seeing their cocks pressed together. Bakugou's cock was so thick and long he felt his mouth watering.

"Look at you," Bakugou teased, "Drooling to gag around my dick."

A hand on his shoulder and Shouto was pushed down to his knees. He was face to face with Bakugou's cock, nestled in wild blond pubes where water was dripping down his chiseled body. Shouto looked up, seeing angry eyes glare at him.

"Open your fucking mouth," Bakugou said. Shouto did and let his tongue fall out. Bakugou bounced the head of his cock on his tongue a few times, then slapped his cock right onto Shouto's cheek. "Let me hear you fucking choke," Bakugou said, grabbing the base of his cock and plunging it into his mouth.

Shouto hummed and held onto Bakugou's hips- his mouth turning into a vessel for Bakugou to use as he pleased. He felt his own cock throbbing between his legs. Bakugou kept one hand on the base of his cock, and the other moving to grab his hair.

Shouto's mouth filled, as Bakugou's cock was thick. Feeling that pressure at the back of his mouth caused tears to spill from his eyes as he gagged. Bakugou moaned and pulled his cock out a bit, then pushed it back in.

Glancing up, Shouto saw Bakugou's cheeks flushed and his eyes darkened.

"Fuck! Such a pretty little slut!" Bakugou groaned and kept thrusting deeply into his mouth. "I bet you're filthy ass would love to swallow my cum, wouldn't you?"

Shouto moaned and closed his eyes. Pushing against Bakugou's hips, he sucked off of Bakugou's cock, then wrapped his hands around the base and licked it from root to tip, swirling his tongue over the head and suckling on it.

Bakugou moaned again, and pulled at his hair. Shouto was pulled off his cock and stared up at Bakugou.

"Keep your mouth fucking open," Bakugou said, then pushed his cock back in. Shouto groaned and ignored the ache in his jaw. He wanted so badly to stroke himself off while Bakugou fucked his throat. Making his mouth warm, Bakugou grunted and thrust even further down. Shouto found that Bakugou seemed to enjoy the heat.

Grabbing his own cock, he stroked himself, gagging each time Bakugou's cock hit the back of his throat. A moan and he felt Bakugou's cock start to pulse in his mouth, the hot splash on the back of his throat, then filling his mouth. He continued to suck, letting the bitter fluid fill his mouth.

A tight tug at his hair and Bakugou was pulling him off his cock. "Fuck!" Bakugou said, leaning back against the tile.

Keeping the cum in his mouth, Shouto stood up and mashed his lips to Bakugou's, immediately plunging his tongue between Bakugou's lips and pushing his cum into his mouth. Bakugou moaned and started to stroke Shouto's cock. Their tongues shared the release, and his body was vibrating. He felt his quirk wanting to surface once again, and had to quickly ground himself so he didn't hurt Bakugou.

The more Bakugou stroked him and shared his cum between them- Shouto's mind went fuzzy. He heard the sizzle as the water rained down on him and knew his quirk was surfacing. Gasping and pulling away from Bakugou's mouth, he leaned against the far wall, grabbing his own cock and stroking it til he came on the shower floor. Flames licked his body as ice covered the other side. Bakugou was gasping in the corner he stood in, and after a few seconds, Shouto was able to pull his quirk back in.

Each of them stood on opposites side of the shower, staring at one another. Shouto wanted to move back into the bulk that was Bakugou, but all he got was a smirk as Bakugou nodded to him and slipped out his stall.

Shouto slumped down the wall, still not breathing properly. He had to get his quirk under control.

* * *

Having some actual sleep really had done him good. Waking up and feeling refreshed, Shouto went to head out to the cafe for an early dinner before heading out for yet another stakeout. Stepping out of the elevator, he ran into Midoriya.

"Ah! Shouto!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, knowing Midoriya was at Nighteye's agency.

"Just stopped by to drop off some files from Nighteye," Midoriya said. "And I figured since I was here I would grab some coffee."

"I was just about to get something to eat, care to join me?" he asked.

"Of course!"

Shouto got his usual soba while Midoriya opted for a pork bowl. He had spent so much time lately with Bakugou- he wasn't used to the nonstop chatter from Midoriya. Usually sidekicks and heroes paired up and ate their meals together before heading out. It might seem odd that he had been at the agency for months and living there now- he had yet to eat with his father.

"You seem, oh what's the word!" Midoriya giggled looking at him. "To say glowing would sound lame."

"It is fucking lame," Bakugou said, coming over to their table with a tray. "Scoot over half bastard."

Sliding down the bench seat, Bakugou sat next to him, their thighs pressed together. Shouto looked down where they touched and just stared for a moment.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya exclaimed. "So good to see you! I heard you and Shouto have been paired up for this case!"

"Yeah, this dead end case you mean," Bakugou mumbled and started to fork food into his mouth.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Midoriya asked, leaning over and pulling at Bakugou's tank.

Bakugou smacked his hand away. "Eat your food and mind your own fucking business!"

Shouto chuckled and started to slurp his noodles.

Midoriya chattered on about the case, with Bakugou jumping in now and then. Shouto felt the heat coming off of Bakugou next to him and relaxed a bit.

"So Nighteye was thinking if we switch up our lookouts and get some fresh eyes on the area, it might help," Midoriya said. "Something about his sight seeing a clue, but not able to see the actual clue."

"Great.. More dead ends to chase," Bakugou mumbled.

"I think a change of scenery would be nice," Shouto added.

"Of course you'd agree with the nerd," Bakugou said, then started to dig into his food even more. Midoriya went back to his chatter and Shouto couldn't help but to keep glancing over at Bakugou. He was thinking back to earlier that day, in the shower. Shifting in his seat, he needed to change his thoughts from a naked, soaking wet Bakugou to something a little less distracting.

"So you're saying, this dude- who I'm still fucking saying doesn't exist, is rumored to be near the blue district?" Bakugou asked, then shoved more food into his mouth.

"It's not just that, it seems to be a pattern that every few days the influx of drugs changes and filters through the blocks," Midoriya said, grabbing a file he had and passing it over to Bakugou. Bakugou opened it and glanced over it.

"Yeah… it is a fucking pattern," Bakugou said. "And we've been sitting in a dead area."

"I wouldn't say it was dead," Shouto added, "just the other week the activity and beefed thugs jumped up twice as much as it was before."

"But they've stopped since that time," Bakugou said. "Only because they are moving districts and blocks."

"Do you think they realized we were staking them out?" Shouto asked.

Bakugou went back through the file and then he set it down. "Fuck!" getting up, Bakugou left his tray and his food.

"Where's he going?" Midoriya asked.

"He gets a wild hair up his ass and runs to father," Shouto said. He had gotten so used to how Bakugou worked since they joined the agency and had been working together.

Midoriya cut eyes at him. "So what is going on between you two?"

Shouto had no idea how to answer this, he opted for shoving more soba into his mouth.

"I'm almost thinking with your glow, and that mark on Bakugou's neck…" Midoriya said.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Midoriya's eyes grew big and slapped the table. "Well now it is! Ohmygod! Shouto!"

Shouto shook his head. "I dunno what it is… maybe just because we spend so much time together."

"Well you know, Bakugou isn't the type for just fooling around," Midoriya added.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something about how it can ruin his hero status by being considered a playboy or something like that," Midoriya said.

"He won't talk about it," Shouto said.

"Well, that is Kacchan for ya," Midoriya giggled, then looked at his watch. "Shit! I've got to get back before Bubblegirl comes looking for me!"

"It was good seeing you," Shouto said.

Both of their phones went off. Opening it up it was a group message. Meeting in Endeavor's office in thirty minutes- all three agencies were included in the message.

Midoriya and Shouto looked at each other. "Guess we can grab a coffee and head over to father's office."


	5. Chapter 5

Endeavor had a huge office, though having over twenty heroes gathered inside made it seem smaller. Shouto was backed towards the window with Bakugou and Midoriya. The room was so crammed he was pressed to Bakugou's side momentarily. He relaxed when Bakugou didn't tense up next to him, but he also didn't want to push his luck.

Midoriya gave him a knowing look, and he elbowed him right before his father started speaking.

"So, now that we're all here," Endeavor began, "Something was brought to my attention by one of my top heroes today."

Shouto could feel Bakugou swell next to him.

"Ground Zero brought up an interesting fact," Endeavor said. "We are always three steps behind this guy."

Everyone in the room started whispering to each other as Endeavor waited for it all to calm down. He went to explain how every time they did a stakeout, the activity in that area died down and relocated to the next block. Each time they moved, the activity moved accordingly.

"Ok, so yeah… they are one step ahead of us," one hero called out. "But what does that prove?"

"Well… when Ground Zero and my son Shouto were in UA, they had a classmate who was able to work her quirk and camouflage herself against almost any surrounding," Endeavor said. "We think they've got someone with a similar quirk. So as we are staking out, we are also being watched."

"So what you are saying is that… someone is onto us?" Midoriya mumbled.

"Exactly," Endeavor said. "And it makes perfect sense. Look at this." Turning his computer monitor, they all surrounded it. There was a layout of their lookout and the activity below. When they got too close, the activity moved exactly one block.

"We are also wondering if this is related to a new drug that has been rumored on the streets," Endeavor said, "but since we have no concrete evidence, we cannot bank on this."

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves and Endeavor cleared his throat. "What we will do now is stop all stakeouts for the next three nights, but up the ground patrols. We will be pulling overtime on top of overtime."

"So… if we are everywhere, then they can't move as easily," Nighteye said, coming over where Shouto and Bakugou stood and placing his hand on Bakugou's shoulder. Bakugou growled and Shouto elbowed him. "Interesting," Nighteye whispered, making eye contact with Bakugou. "I can now see a silhouette of a man… the boss as you would call it."

"Good, let's all work out a schedule now," Endeavor said.

Shouto looked at Bakugou, who wouldn't look his way, then over at Midoriya who shrugged his shoulders. He wondered what Nighteye saw…

* * *

What they meant by overtime on top of overtime was no joke. For a week they were out patrolling the streets and jumping rooftops for twelve hour shifts, coming back to eat and sleep for six hours and back out again. Shouto's days were running together and his head was killing him. Falling into his room, he fell face first into his bed. His stomach was empty but his body was even more tired.

He was woken up by a hand on his ankle and Bakugou standing over him. Reaching out, he pulled Bakugou down to him and tried to curl around him. He was barely awake and not thinking. A blast to his chest and he groaned as Bakugou got off his bed.

"Too fucking tired to even think of getting a boner," Bakugou grumbled. "C'mon, we need food and it's almost time for our next patrol."

Shouto sighed and rolled back over. When was the last time he showered, or had more than a few hours of sleep at a time?

"Get the fuck up!" Bakugou yelled, then went into the small bathroom off his room and filled a cup with water, coming back and throwing it in his face.

Shouto sat up, spitting water and glaring over at Bakugou. "Asshole."

"C'mon, not like you need fucking beauty sleep," Bakugou growled, stomping out his room. "And like hell if I'm gonna hear it if your ass is late, again!"

Shouto groaned and got out of bed. He still had his boots and uniform on. He didn't even care about the water thrown on him and raced out of his room to catch up with Bakugou. All the other heroes seemed about as dead as they were. Dragging their feet as they walked around. They made it down to the cafe and he almost didn't even have the energy to order his food. He was thankful Bakugou got them both coffee and as they sat down, smiled his way.

"Thanks," he mumbled, wrapping his foot around Bakugou's ankle and ignoring his growls. He rubbed his foot over Bakugou's calf, and smiled to himself when he didn't pull away. There were baggs under Bakugou's eyes, and a pinkness to his cheeks. With his mask pushed up onto his forehead, it made it all so much more prominent.

He also noticed Bakugou would not make eye contact with him while he did this. Keeping his eyes fixed on him, Shouto continued to rub his leg- almost trying to test the waters.

They ate silently, and Shouto found teasing Bakugou like this was waking him up. He also had never seen Bakugou eat so fast before.

"C'mon you half bastard," Bakugou said, pushing his tray away. "Quit your fucking games and let's get to work."

It was probably the most acknowledgment Bakugou had given him on this.

* * *

The sun was bright as hell. Shouto was shielding his eyes as they walked up and down their patrol area, passing other heroes on their routes too.

"After we go down this road, we are switching up our route a bit," Bakugou said. "Endeavor said to make sure we weren't giving them a pattern to follow."

"Maybe we should try some of the side alleyways too," Shouto said, looking between the buildings as they walked.

"Yeah, that could work," Bakugou said, then stopped at a vending machine and started to push coins in and hit buttons. "You want that strawberry shit, don't you?"

Shouto smiled, because Bakugou remembered he liked the canned coffee for overnight patrols, but the strawberry when they were doing daytime walking. They had not talked much, but Shouto had become used to it.

It had never been what Bakugou said, it was what he did that showed his true character.

Making their way down a side alley, Bakugou finished his drink and tossed in a dumpster. They saw someone run off and jump over a fence.

"Finally, some fucking action!" Bakugou said, blasting his palms and taking off.

Shouto shook his head and ran after them. Climbing the fence he jumped over and saw Bakugou just standing there.

"Where did he go?" Shouto asked.

"Fuck if I know! But you did see him jump the fence, right?"

"Yeah."

Then out of nowhere, Shouto felt a pinch on his neck. "Ow, fuck!"

Bakugou turned to look as Shouto's hand rose to the spot. He felt his blood pulsing and his heart race.

"Shit… get back!" Shouto yelled, feeling his body heat and ice over.

"What the fuck! Calm your damn quirk!"

"I can't!" he gasped, and his hands flew to his side as ice and fire shot out. "Get me out of here!"

Bakugou grabbed him by his waist and they were hauling through the air. Ice and fire was coming from his hands at the same time and his head was pounding. He felt a rush of adrenaline course through his body as they landed in an abandoned parking lot.

"Ah!" Shouto yelled, falling to his knees, unable to control his quirk. Gasping and panting, he thought his heart was going to explode.

"DAMMIT SHOUTO!" Bakugou yelled.

Looking up, Shouto let his body relax the little that he could. Did Bakugou just call him… Shouto? A smile etched over his face before his quirk died off and he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Everything fucking hurt. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his room, and he smelled like ice and smoke. Thankfully he had gotten his bed replaced, and when he sat up, he saw the large gauntlets Bakugou wore with his uniform resting by his door.

Next to his bed was the extra futon Bakugou had given him, rolled out as Bakugou slept soundly. Shouto smiled and then winced as his arms felt like he had done a brutal workout.

A groan and Bakugou opened his eyes. "About fucking time you woke up."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough for me to haul your ass in here, get you checked and throw you in your bed," Bakugou said, stretching.

Shouto chuckled. He was laid carefully on his bed and his boots even removed. Staring at his hand, flexed his fingers feeling the slight stiffness. "What was that?" he asked.

"Some asshole shot your ass up with a shitty drug," Bakugou said.

"But we didn't see anyone."

Bakugou grunted as he moved off the futon and sat on the edge of his bed. "I talked with your father after I threw you back here… we think they have a new drug that camouflages them."

"Would make sense."

Bakugou handed him a water bottle and Shouto realized how thirsty he was. His head was aching and he laid back down. Grabbing Bakugou's arm he pulled him next to him.

"The fuck you doing?" Bakugou growled.

Shouto hummed and went to nestle into Bakugou's neck, then saw burn marks. Sitting up, he pulled at Bakugou's tank as Bakugou tried to stop him.

"I… I hurt you," Shouto said.

"Just a small freezer burn is all," Bakugou growled, pulling his tank back down. "I had to get your ass out of the area before you burned down the whole block."

Running his hands over Bakugou's shoulder and arm, he saw faint red marks, and bit his bottom lip. Bakugou kept his back to him, but Shouto felt the pull at his heart. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fucking fault, so stop that shit!"

Leaning forward, Shouto kissed the burn mark on Bakugou's shoulder then around to his arm. The entire upper part of his arm was burnt slightly and red. Moving his mouth over it, he choked back a sob.

"Ugh! You fucking idiot!" Bakugou growled, turning around and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. "Just stop and get some damn sleep… Your father gave us the rest of the day off."

Bakugou had on a clean tank and he could smell the laundry soap on it. Curling into the warmth of his body, Shouto relaxed and tried not to think about the pain he had caused him.


	6. Chapter 6

Shouto heard an alarm going off, and it was like he was in a dream. Something big and bulky was pressing down on him, yet it was warm and comforting. Moaning softly, Shouto went to move his arms, but they felt like lead- his entire body did.

"Hrm… my pretty little doll waking up?" Bakugou hummed, kissing at his neck and making Shouto moan softly.

Ok, maybe this wasn't a dream, feeling the weight of Bakugou's body pressing him into his mattress. But he had to be dreaming, there were kind words coming from Bakugou while warm lips graced his neck.

"We still have a little time before our shift," Bakugou mumbled, his mouth capturing Shouto's lips.

His arms wrapping around Bakugou's shoulders, worried for a moment of the marks he left on his skin, but there was a deep moan radiating through Bakugou's body and he just held on tight.

"Think you can keep your quirk under control if I fuck you through this mattress?" Bakugou whispered against his lips.

He already felt his quirk surfacing and had no idea why he couldn't control it. Back in UA this had happened occasionally, but not in the last year. There was something about the raw passion Bakugou exuded that made him unable to control his quirk.

"I doubt it," he answered, wrapping his legs around Bakugou's waist, pressing their cocks together as their mouths met. For some reason, he could never keep his quirk under control with Bakugou.

Bakugou hummed and his tongue searched through his mouth. Shouto breathed steam through his nose, and tried the best he could to ground himself. Being half asleep and woken up like this- it was taking a toll on him. The way Bakugou was treating him so gently right now- when in fact Bakugou was the one who had gotten hurt. All he had gotten was shot up with some cheap drug and he had already slept that off.

Large hands moved under his shirt, while fingers plucked at his nipples. Shouto pulled off Bakugou's mouth and moaned loudly. His entire body was hypersensitive right now, and he needed this. Grabbing his own shirt, he pulled it over his head and held Bakugou at his chest. Teeth bit into his nipple, making his back arch as he yelled out. Pulling at blond hair, the pain radiated through his body where Bakugou kept biting him.

"Fuck… I could spend all day destroying your ass," Bakugou said, "and hearing you whimper around my dick."

"Hah! Then stop talking about it and do it!" Shouto gasped.

Bakugou hummed, his hands easily turning him over so he was face first into his mattress. His pants were swiftly pulled off and Shouto bit down on his pillow as a dry finger entered his rim. He could hear Bakugou spit down on his ass, then his finger was gliding easier in and out of him.

Reaching to his nightstand, Shouto grabbed his lube and threw it behind him. There was a chuckle then Bakugou was dribbling it on his ass and stroking his cock.

Laying over his back, Bakugou slid his cock between Shouto's cheeks, kissing at his neck.

"Now listen, keep your fucking quirk under control," Bakugou said. "Don't go setting the damn bed on fire."

Shouto hummed and rocked his ass back against Bakugou's thick cock. Another slide of his cock, then Bakugou was pushing inside of him. Shouto cried out, and felt his body starting to overheat.

"Cool yourself," Bakugou whispered in his ear.

He felt his body shiver and Bakugou moaned. "Fuck!"

Shouto had to keep regulating between hot and cold so neither would fully surface. Bakugou was pressed tight to his back, his hips rolling and his cock rocking in and out of him. This was not the fast fuck from last time- it was more controlled.

"Warm up a bit," Bakugou whispered, sucking on the bottom of his earlobe.

"Hah! Shouto moaned, Bakugou's cock was abusing his prostate and making his cock leak onto his bedding.

"Can my little slut doll get off without their dick being touched?" Bakugou asked.

Shouto closed his eyes, longing to stroke himself off. Bakugou kept kissing at his neck and rocking so perfectly in and out of him. Each thrust was hitting him exactly where he needed it.

His bed started to ice over and Bakugou chuckled in his ear. "Warm up some."

He was afraid if he did it would be all flames. Shaking his head, he bit down on his ice covered pillow and screamed into it.

Bakugou moaned and picked up his pace. Shouto felt tears forming in his eyes- his balls tightening against his body. The faster and harder pace milking his prostate and he couldn't take it anymore. Screaming out, his body started to cover in frost and his cock released all over his bedding.

Bakugou groaned, and shivered over him. He tried to warm himself a bit, and that was when Bakugou shook and pulled out, stroking himself to completion all over Shouto's ass. Grabbing Shouto, he rolled them down to the floor and laughed.

"Fucking idiot," Bakugou said, "Now your bed is covered in ice."

Shouto shook his head, there was something about being with Bakugou like that that made him lose control.

Turning in Bakugou's arms, he warmed his body and felt Bakugou sigh while his hands ran through his hair.

"We gotta get ready for our shift… hopefully your bed will thaw out."

* * *

It was almost as if once they left his room- Bakugou was a completely different person. He was back to bitching and barking. Wearing a long sleeve shirt, Shouto knew that was so he couldn't see the marks healing on his arm. He had to wonder just how bad it all really was- not that Bakugou would ever tell him.

Making his way out of his room, he went to knock on Bakugou's door when his father came sauntering down the hallway.

"Shouto!" Endeavor said, walking over to him and check him out. "Katsuki said you were doing ok, but I wanted to check myself."

Shouto pressed his lips thin as he stared up at his father. He still wasn't sure how he felt about this man, and only acknowledged him when he had too.

"Thanks for giving me time to rest," Shouto said, trying his best to be cordial.

The door to Bakugou's room opened and he came stomping out. "Just the guy I wanted to see!" Bakugou said and came over- Shouto's heart fluttered for a moment, but then realized Bakugou was talking to his father.

"I have an idea," Bakugou said, then him and Endeavor started to walk together down the hallway.

Shouto never knew when this change happened, but it seemed like ever since Bakugou had joined the agency, he was more open with Endeavor on ideas. Oddly, Endeavor took them on each time.

"Hey! Half ass! You coming?" Bakugou called over his shoulder, shaking Shouto back to reality and chasing after them. Moving to the elevator, Endeavor hit the button for the top floor where his office was, and they rode up with him as Bakugou went over his idea. As Endeavor got off the elevator, they stayed on. "You think it will work?" Bakugou asked.

"Yes, I think it will," Endeavor said. "Stop by my office once you get some food and I'll have everything ready."

Shouto leaned over and hit the button for the second floor and as soon as the door shut, he was backing Bakugou into the corner.

"Woah!" Bakugou said, pushing at his shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm trying to kiss you but you aren't cooperating," Shouto said.

Bakugou pushed him away. "Fuck off!."

Shouto sighed and stepped back, he really did not understand what was going on. Glaring over at Bakugou, he had to know. "What are we?" he asked.

"We are fucking heroes! Now act like one!" Bakugou hissed.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about."

Bakugou shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair. "We gotta figure this case out, ok?"

"And then?"

"And then maybe I can get some free time to figure out what the fuck is going on!"

Shouto squinted at him. He didn't understand this. You don't just kiss and sleep with someone not knowing what the hell was going on. Sure, he had grown close to Bakugou over the last few months- spending pretty much every night and day with him.

"So you can fuck me and feel nothing?" Shouto asked.

Bakugou slammed his fist on the elevator walls as they elevator came to a stop on their floor. "Just die and fuck off!"

Shouto watched Bakugou storm off the elevator, but wasn't letting him get away with this. Chasing after him, he grabbed his wrist, only to be shook off.

"Don't make me blast you," Bakugou growled through his teeth.

There were heroes and sidekicks all around. Shouto thinned his lips and he felt steam rising off his shoulder.

"Then maybe you need to start keeping your hands and dick to yourself," Shouto mumbled, walking by Bakugou and slamming his shoulder into him.

His head was in a million places, and he hated this. He never wanted to feel these things for Bakugou, but dammit- he couldn't stop. He found himself wanting to reach out and touch Bakugou when he was close, or kiss him. Hell, he was ready to be a couple with him and not just his partner at work.

Getting his food, he sat at his usual table, and felt his heart skip a beat when Bakugou sat his tray down at the same table with him. They ate in silence and when they were done, Shouto glared over at him. "Don't think we are done with this conversation."

"Yes, dear," Bakugou said, rolling his eyes as they got up and made their way to his father's office. The ride up the elevator was awkward and Shouto just made sure to keep his back to Bakugou as they went up.

He really didn't feel like dealing with his father- but he didn't want to deal with Bakugou right now either. At least with Bakugou there, he would be the one talking to his father.

"Ah! Katsuki! Shouto!" Endeavor said, a smile on his face. Shouto turned his head away and walked over to the window to stare out. "What's with him?"

"Fuck if I know," Bakugou said.

"Piss off!" Shouto mumbled.

Endeavor coughed and passed a backpack to Bakugou. "See if these help. I had the support team quickly make them up, but it should work."

"Perfect," Bakugou said. "Ready princess?" Shouto felt his skin crawl as Bakugou spoke to him.

Shouto squinted his eyes at Bakugou and stormed out of the office, making sure he slammed his shoulder into Bakugou's once more.

"Shouto!" his father yelled- he chose to ignore it.

"Just leave him be," Bakugou said, "I'll deal with the drama queen."


	7. Chapter 7

Shouto stayed one step ahead of Bakugou, knowing how much that pissed him off. Storming out of the building and onto the sidewalk, he made a sheet of ice at Bakugou's feet- hoping to slip him up. Before he could turn and look, he threw up his own ice and hauled himself up to the rooftop. He needed to be away from Bakugou- but right now that was not an option.

"Fucking hell!" Bakugou cried, slipping and pissed off. Blasting his hands and racing up where Shouto stood and looked over the city. Bakugou grabbed his shoulder and Shouto pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me," Shouto said.

"We have our patrol," Bakugou said.

"Whatever," Shouto said, making another sheet of ice and moving over the buildings. Once he got to the area they were supposed to work, he slid down to the ground and started to walk, not caring if Bakugou was with him or not.

He felt a foot kick his back and thought it was Bakugou til he turned around- but no one was there. A purple electric bolt came from nowhere knocking him down.

Bakugou landed on the other side of the alley he was in, and reached into the bag he was carrying. Holding out a bottle he sprayed a fine powder all over the area, and when Shouto looked, there were three figures standing there.

"Fuck! It worked!" Bakugou cried.

Shouto just blinked. Being so inside his own head, he had forgotten these assholes could mask themselves. Bakugou started to blast one of the guys while Shouto encased one with ice.

He felt foolish, stupid.

The guy he had targeted was frozen in place, and he went to secure down the one Bakugou had pinned to the ground. Freezing their legs to the pavement, he held his hand out, helping Bakugou to stand.

"There are three of them!" Bakugou yelled, then went to push Shouto out of the way.

A large cinder block came slamming at Bakugou. Blasting it, he still took some impact to his arms. Shouto darted his eyes around, trying to see where he was. The powder Bakugou had encased the place with was settling down, but it still allowed him to see a faint shadow of a shoe. Bricks and rocks came rushing at Bakugou, but Shouto was able to throw up an ice wall- trapping the man inside.

Both of them kept an eye out- not knowing just how many there were. As the alleyway quieted down, they went to free the guys they had captured and cuff them. Bakugou called for the police and back up to come, and Shouto saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It wasn't fire, nor electricity. He had no idea what it was. It was bright and it was heading right towards Bakugou.

"Watch out!" he screamed- throwing himself in front of Bakugou.

It was as if everything slowed down. He saw Bakugou's eyes wide open, and the way Bakugou reached out for him. Shouto felt whatever that guy was blasting slam into his back. Screaming, he crashed into Bakugou, who was blasting randomly in the direction where the attack had come from.

"Gotdammit, Shouto!" Bakugou screamed, staring down at him. "Stay awake! Shouto!"

There was something about Bakugou saying his name that made his heart flutter. He tried, he really did, but the pain was too much and he felt his eyes closing.

* * *

Shouto had no idea where he was, or even what day it was. The last thing he recalled was Bakugou saying his name.

There were strange beeps and noises.

He could hear his father's voice, and felt his warm hand against his forehead.

"Shouto…" his father said, "You're an amazing hero."

Everything went quiet again.

His mother, sister and brother had stopped by. Was this a dream? His body felt like lead and it hurt so bad. He wanted to cry out- to tell his family to help him, but the words couldn't form. The beeps grew louder and he heard his mother crying.

_Don't cry mom! It only hurts a little. I'll try not to cry anymore._

His mother was still fragile, and he was usually comforting her, not the other way around. Something wasn't right. The pain radiated through his body again, and he felt himself screaming in his head. The beeps grew intensely louder as his mother and sister cried.

He wanted to stop screaming, but it all hurt too bad.

A warm sensation washed over him, and the pain drifted away.

* * *

"You fucking piece of shit!" Bakugou growled.

Bakugou?

Shouto tried so hard to open his eyes. He felt Bakugou's sweaty hand in his, and it made his heart flutter.

"Why the fuck did you have to do that?" Bakugou growled. "I had that shit and you wanted to play a fucking hero!"

I didn't want you to get hurt… or killed.

"I fucking need you to wake up!" Bakugou choked out.

I'm awake! I'm right here.

What the hell was going on. His body was numb and he was stiff. He couldn't move anything. He felt the dryness of his tongue and the dull pain in his body.

"Just please… wake the fuck up," Bakugou whispered.

* * *

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Bakugou screamed and metal clinked around.

Shouto internally winced, but he still couldn't open his eyes.

"It's been a fucking week! Why is his ass still asleep!?"

"Sir, if you keep yelling we will have to ask you to leave," a man's voice said.

"I'd like to fucking see you try," Bakugou growled.

Shouto felt Bakugou's sweaty palm back in his. It made his body relax as his mind drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Shouto!" Midoriya chirped. His hand wasn't sweaty, but it was rough. He had never held Midoriya's hand before, and he kept comparing the differences in them. "I sent Kacchan to get something to eat, he hasn't left the hospital in over a week."

It's been that long?

"He's really worried, almost blasted a doctor," Midoriya giggled. He felt a hand brushing the hair off his forehead and Midoriya continued to ramble on. "I'm worried for you, but I know you are strong and will pull through this! You have too… at least for Kacchan's sake."

He was trying so hard. With everything he had in him, he tried to open his eyes. It was exhausting, and he felt himself drifting away again.

* * *

"This is bullshit," Bakugou growled, as Shouto felt warm lips pressed to his. Something wet hit his cheeks. "Why the fuck did you have to go and be all badass on some shitty quirk like that?"

There was a crack to Bakugou's voice that broke his heart. He wanted to tell Bakugou he was fine- he just needed to rest.

Though he wasn't feeling as tired as usual today. The pain was still there- but different somehow.

"You certainly don't need anymore fucking beauty sleep, dammit!" Bakugou growled, holding his hand tightly. "Just wake the fuck up."

"Please wake up" Bakugou whispered, squeezing his hand. "If you don't wake up… then we can't… can't…" his voice cracked and Shouto felt what was Bakugou's head resting on his chest. "How the fuck can we be a couple if your ass won't stop sleeping?"

What?!

Shouto felt a jolt through his body and forced everything he had in him to squeeze the hand in his. With agasp, Bakugou's head lifted. Warm lips pressed to his.

"I felt that!" Bakugou yelled. "Doctor!"

There were noises and voices all around him but he only heard Bakugou.

"He squeezed my hand!" Bakugou yelled "I fucking felt it!"

Shouto wanted to tell Bakugou he sounded crazy, but he grew tired again.

* * *

"So is that how it is gonna be now?" Bakugou asked, his head laid on the side of the bed as he sat in a chair as close as he could. He had not let go of Shouto's hand since that morning.

Shouto groaned, and everything felt sore and stiff.

"Half Bastard?" Bakugou asked.

He felt his eyes finally wanting to open. It was blurry, and his mouth was so dry. Smacking his lips, he kept trying to focus in on Bakugou's face. He made out how red rimming his eyes… and how puffy they were. He noticed dark circles under Bakugou's eyes as he came more into focus.

"About fucking time, you piece of shit!" Bakugou yelled, then leaned down kissing his forehead. "Doctor!"

"Bak-" it felt like razors in his throat. Bakugou held a cup to his mouth, letting the water trickle in.

Doctors and nurses swarmed his bed and he felt Bakugou let go of his hand. Panic seized him and the machines all started beeping like crazy. He was trying to sit up as he couldn't see Bakugou.

"Bah-!" his voice wasn't working.

A warm sweaty palm wrapped around his ankle and he felt his body relax. Within a few minutes the room started to clear out, leaving only one doctor with him and Bakugou.

"We have contacted your father and mother," the doctor said. "You've been in a coma for over two weeks now."

He looked over at Bakugou who was back next to him, his face hard as he stared at the doctor.

"We don't detect any damage to your organs or body," the doctor said. "It seemed to be an impact from the quirk that hit you."

The doctor rattled on about how he needed to rest, and they would bring in some broth for him to sip on. When the doctor was done and had left the room, Shouto felt tired again.

"How can you possibly be tired after sleeping so much?" Bakugou grumbled.

"Needed that beauty sleep," Shouto whispered, his voice shaky and cracking.

"Now you wanna be a funny guy," Bakugou grumbled, shaking his head.

Shouto turned his head, seeing how worn down Bakugou looked. It squeezed at his heart seeing the bags under his eyes, and the yellow tint to his skin. He tried to move his body and Bakugou raised a brow at him.

"The hell are you doing?" Bakugou asked.

"I was trying to scoot over so you could lay down with me," he said, "You look like shit."

Bakugou chuckled and stood up. Leaning over, he kissed Shouto's forehead. "Get some damn rest."

Shouto wouldn't let go of his hand. "Get some rest with me."

"You aren't letting this go, are you?" Bakugou asked.

Shouto just gave him a stern look. It took some wiggling and maneuvering, but he was able to make room in the bed for Bakugou to crowd in.

"I swear, if you take fucking two weeks to wake up again, I am definitely not going to date you!" Bakugou grumbled.

Wiggling so he was rested on Bakugou's chest, he smiled. "So we are a couple?" Shouto asked.

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

His body got warm and Bakugou sighed contently. Wrapping his arms tightly around him, Bakugou was snoring almost immediately. It was loud and boisterous in their room, and made Shouto's heart flutter a bit.

Closing his eyes, this time he knew he would wake in a good place.


	8. Chapter 8

"So yeah, turns out the fucking boss man has this total bad ass quirk," Bakugou said, his fingers absentmindedly stroking Todoroki's hair. He had been released from the hospital but was not to go back to work just yet. "Reminded me kinda of Hagakure… but she was just always invisible."

He was laid in his bed, his head resting on Bakugou's chest as he briefed him on everything that had gone down while he was in the hospital. It seemed the ring leader had a quirk that made anyone he touched invisible for ten minutes. It wasn't a new drug at all. Bakugou's idea of using a spray powder to see them had really helped. Apparently whenever someone was going out on the street, their boss would touch them and they could make their deals, or do their biddings unseen.

They had never been able to see him, and the blurry photo that day was a rare glimpse of him activating his quirk.

Neither of them had caught the ring leader, but when Bakugou had seen Shouto hurt after throwing himself in front of him that he went feral. Blasting the entire alleyway with the powder- the man stood watching off in the corner as everything had gone down. When Endeavor and his men showed up, they had spotted a powdered foot hiding in the corner.

"So yeah, after your dumb ass self was being all heroic, I had to kill all those fuckers," Bakugou growled. downplaying the entire thing. Shouto knew and heard what had happened, and he smiled as he warmed his body for them.

"Were you avenging me?" Shouto asked, looking up at the scowling face above him.

"You fucking wish," Bakugou growled, then put his hand on his face to make him turn away.

Shouto just sighed happily. His body was still sore from the quirk hit he had taken, but resting with Bakugou helped.

They had been given an award that his father had accepted on his behalf, and the case had been closed. Once they had captured the ring leader, they were easily able to find his hideout and gather his followers.

Bakugou had given him hell for jumping in front of him, but Shouto knew he had appreciated it.

"You're not just with me because I took that quirk hit?" Shouto asked, staring up into angry red eyes.

Bakugou squinted and leaned down, kissing him lips hard and rolling him onto his back. Teeth on his bottom lip and Shouto gasped out, grabbing at Bakugou's tank.

"No you fucking idiot," Bakugou said, lifting up and staring down at him, his hand brushing the hair off his forehead. "It took me almost losing your half bastard self-" then he stopped talking.

Shouto felt tears filling his eyes at those words Bakugou couldn't get out. Raising his hand, he cupped Bakugou's cheek and smiled at him. "I didn't want to lose you either, that was why I jumped in front of you."

Leaning into his touch, Bakugou sighed. "I don't like being attached to people."

"I just means you have something to lose," Shouto whispered, lifting up to kiss Bakugou's lips.

Bakugou grabbed the back of his head, kissing him harder. Shouto felt a heat building between them- just as his father came bursting into the room.

"Shouto! AH!" Endeavor yelled, then turned his back as Bakugou groaned and rolled off of him. "You really should lock your door and the doctor said no vigorous activity!"

"It's fine," Bakugou said, hopping off the bed and patting Endeavor's shoulder as he went to leave. "I was going to go grab us some food anyway."

Endeavor turned around while Shouto sat up, still wincing a bit from the pain in his body. Once Bakugou left, Endeavor glared at his son. "You know, partnering you up with Katsuki was not suppose to mean-"

"-Don't," Shouto interrupted, adjusting his pillows so he could sit up better. He had not talked to his father much since the attack.

Endeavor tightened his lips as he pulled a chair next to his bed. "Let me finish," Endeavor said.

"Fine."

"Katsuki is a damn good hero, and he makes you even better," Endeavor said, "But he is also making you careless. What were you thinking, jumping in front of him like that?!"

"I wasn't thinking," Shouto said. "I just simply reacted."

Endeavor sighed. "Shouto… you were a real hero that day."

Shouto had no idea what to say, he was stunned silent.

"Just next time, don't do that," Endeavor said, then stood to get up. "And also, you are on bed rest until further notice! No frolicking with Katsuki or I swear I will remove him from this agency!"

At that, Endeavor left and Shouto just sat in his bed, wondering what had happened.

* * *

His father had given Bakugou some leave as the case was closed, and they were back to normal patrol routines. The quarters they lived in were nice, and after a couple of days, Shouto was starting to feel better.

They binge watched all the shows they had missed from working so much, and he quickly found out that Bakugou wasn't just a slob in his own room, but in Shouto's as well. Somehow, half of Bakugou's clothes were now strewn across his room.

Currently, Bakugou was snoring loudly next to him, but Shouto was wide awake. There was something peaceful about laying there hearing the noises blasting out of Bakugou. He almost had to wonder how Bakugou could even sleep like that.

He also learned that turning him on his side stopped the snoring.

Another rattle from Bakugou and Shouto smiled. Moving his hand down his body, he felt the hard planes of his stomach, and the lower he went, the more broken the snoring got. Moving his hand even further down, he could feel the slight tenting of Bakugou's sleep pants and smirked. He had to wonder what Bakugou was dreaming about.

The snoring rattled more, and his hand pressed over Bakugou's half hard cock- quickly making him fully hard. The snoring stopped and Bakugou turned his head, peeking out at him.

"Doctor says no strenuous activity," Bakugou said, taking his hand trying to pull it away.

"Guess we'll have to take it easy," Shouto whispered, turning to kiss Bakugou.

A growl and Bakugou pulled away. "Don't fucking tease me!"

Shouto chuckled and was warmed at how Bakugou acted as if he didn't care, but he was taking what the doctor said seriously. Outside of kissing and cuddling, he was keeping his hands to himself. It had been a few days, and though he was still sore, he really just wanted to be with Bakugou.

Humming slightly, he kissed him again. Usually it had been Bakugou that started everything, instigating it- but lately he was being gentle with him and pushing him away. They were officially together now, and he was aching to feel Bakugou. Licking over Bakugou's bottom lip, there was a soft moan as this mouths opened to each other. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him on top and making him move his hand from his crotch.

Straddling over Bakugou, Shouto took his face in his hands. There was something tender in those hard eyes glaring at him, and he was weak for it. Running his hands down Bakugou's chest, he reached under his shirt, squeezing at his pectorals, feeling his nipples harden under his palm.

"I could always fuck you," Shouto teased, making the air from his lungs cold and ghost over Bakugou's face. "And tell you what a grumpy little cock slut you are."

Bakugou shivered and grabbed at his hips. "Once your fully cleared from your doctor..."

Shouto gasped. "You mean…?" His head was spinning at the idea of seeing Bakugou under him, his face twisted as he fucked into him.

"Don't overthink it," Bakugou growled, "I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears!"

Shouto put his hands at his ears and blankly stared at Bakugou.

"Fuck!" Bakugou laughed, then wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips quickly while laughing. "You're so fucking stupid."

Shouto groaned as Bakugou pressed his mouth on his, kissing him deeper this time. He rolled his body over Bakugou's and they both gasped. Bakugou was so strong under him, his body melting against his.

He could feel how hard Bakugou was against him, and rolled his hips to press them tighter. Growling, Bakugou grabbed his hips, moving him alongside his cock.

"Fucking… mismatched… hah! Fuck!" Bakugou gasped, their cocks hard and the friction felt good, but it wasn't enough.

Sitting back, Shouto pulled his pants down, and tugged at Bakugou's. Taking their cocks in his hand, he stroked them, making his hand warm. Bakugou was biting his own lip, staring down where their cocks pressed together.

Breathing hard, he could feel the strain in his body, but he couldn't stop. Another stroke and he was painting Bakugou's stomach with his cum and falling forward. Bakugou took his own cock in his hand, covering them both.

Shouto's body shook as he held onto Bakugou. A small hiss from his body being sore and Bakugou was cursing him.

"Fucking knew it!" Bakugou growled, rolling him gently off of his body and laying him down. Leaving the bed, he came back with a cloth and was cleaning him up. "You better fucking rest!"

Shouto grabbed his wrist and went to pull him on the bed with him. "Rest with me."

"Only if your stupid ass can behave."

Shouto chuckled. Leaning up, he kissed Bakugou's cheek and smiled. "I love you."

Bakugou put his hand on his face and pushed his head away. "Fucking same, now sleep or you are going to be in more pain! And not the good way."

He knew he may never hear those words out of Bakugou's mouth- but that was close enough. With the case closed, his body healing, and being in Bakugou's arms- he felt safe, and happy.


End file.
